Into the light
by Kikiome
Summary: The after story for Sienna my character from Tales from Asyre.


Into the light

The darkness had dissipated into the far corners of Asyre once again. It wasn't gone, but darkness never really was. The balance between light and dark was restored. Sienna stood letting her body absorb the light, it had been such a long journey, one fraught with many dangers. She had pulled through, as they all had, and fulfilled their goal.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them she turned to the others with a smile on her face. All wore the same goofy grin, they were happy. To any on lookers, the scene would be horrible. They were splattered in blood from the battle, bodies laid everywhere, each had their share of wounds but they were standing and that is why they wore the grins.

Sienna took in every face, trying to memorize each feature for she knew that soon they would all be parting ways. Her eyes locked on Sir Jean first, he was so regal in his stance. He was looking out over what they had wrought with an air of righteousness, like he knew with out a doubt he had done the right thing.

She moved her eyes to Ryo next and smiled, for the young lad seemed finally at ease. No one could erase his memories from his past but maybe now he could finally move forward. Next her eyes fell on Felicia and Briya, both full of spirit and easy smiles. She would miss their kindness and friendship. Axum stood beside Briya, the darkness finally gone from his soul, he too was finally at peace.

Next her eyes fell on the elves and other companions, each of them would hold a special place in her heart. She searched the faces again until she found Aya, Sienna let her grin widen, for Aya had spoke the truth, she did make it out okay.

She turned her attention to Mearad and nodded acknowledgement but Mearad seemed distracted by something in the distance. Glancing in the same direction Mearad was, Sienna watched as Kaiden disappeared into one of the buildings. She watched silently as Mearad ran after him. They did, after all, have unfinished business. Maybe now that the journey was over they could finally admit they cared for each other.

Someone placed a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to turn.

"Where will you go now?" asked Sir Jean.

Sienna smiled and shook her head, "I do not know. Probably home first, if it still stands, I'm sure the villagers will be moving back there to rebuild their lives once more. Then, who knows. Asyre is a great big place and I haven't seen all of it yet."

Sir Jean nodded his head, "I shall be returning home as well, if you happen to travel in my area perhaps you will visit me, I could always teach you how to be a knight errant and maybe if it so fits you could help me right wrongs."

Sienna nodded, "That sounds…interesting. I think I will call upon you or we might just see each other somewhere. Who knows, the possibilities are endless."

Sir Jean turned and said farewells to everyone else, promising the same thing and adding that if they were ever in need for someone to right wrongs, just to seek him out.

Sienna ran over to Briya first and gave her a big hug, "I will miss you so much."

Briya just smiled in that way of hers, "I will miss you too."

Briya took a small jewel from her pack and placed it in Sienna's hand, "If you ever need me or just wish to see me, all you have to do is hold this and think of me."

Sienna nodded with tears in her eyes. Felicia hugged her side, "and since I'm never far from Briya, I'll come too."

Briya took Axum's hand in hers and it almost made Sienna weep more, for their love would transcend time. Axum nodded to her before they both flew off on a white cloud toward their future.

Felicia grabbed Ryo's hand, "Are you ready to go help the others?"

Ryo nodded before waving goodbye to the rest of the group and they both took off to help the ones who were slaves to the dark cause.

The elves and others all said goodbye and drifted off, seeming to just disappear into the woods, leaving Sienna with Aya and Dairagh,

She turned to Aya, "Not ready to leave yet?"

Aya just chuckled, "There is a reason I am staying, my time here is not yet done. "

"What will you do now that it is all over?"Sienna asked.

"Nothing is ever really over, someone must take care of the crystal, that is my purpose. That and something else" said Aya looking off into the distance.

"Did you know all along?" asked Sienna.

"Not everything, no, I am not all knowing as you may think. Some things have changed but others …still remain. I must finish my journey." Aya said walking in the same direction Kaiden and Mearad had gone.

"You talk as if this is the end for you," Sienna cried out to her.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps not, "she said in that vague way of hers.

Sienna watched as she disappeared before she turned to the last person left, Dairagh.

"What will you do?" Sienna asked.

Dairagh shrugged, "I do not know."

"Do you have a home to go to?"

Dairagh seemed to sniff the air, "This place smells."

Sienna only laughed which made Dairagh glare at her, "Sorry, will you uh…continue your adventures?"

"No, I believe I can put those days behind me and move forward, maybe, Asyre forbid, I get a noble job somewhere, "he said.

"Perhaps, a place by the ocean?" Sienna questioned.

Dairagh just turned his back and walked away, but before he disappeared Sienna thought she had heard him say "_If you're ever in Asyrealm…don't look for me". _

She took one final look around before heading finally towards home.

A/N: This is the beginning of a story of what will happen to my character after Tales from asyre (an amazing RP I'm in .net/topic/54030/25298362/1/ ) . Sorry if I forgot anyone and I apologize if I took liberties with your characters, I tried to keep them as in character as possible. Keep in mind this is only a rough draft and I hope to revise it as needed. If you have any suggestions, as far as characters needed or where I could improve feel free to leave a review.


End file.
